Minuman Apa Ini?
by putraerae
Summary: Ciel dibuatkan minuman spesial oleh Sebastian. Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Yaoi. Tidak suka? Silahkan skip cerita ini xp


Disclaimer: Ciel dan Sebastian milik tante Yana Toboso~ Tapi ROnald Knox sama Alan Humphries punya Rae xD *dibakar Yana Toboso**diserang _deathscythe_ Eric*

Warning: AU, OOC (mungkin), **Lemon, **Yaoi, jadi sebaiknya bagi yang menentang yaoi, silahkan _**klik back**_ ;)

A/N: Rae kembali nulis di FKI~ Dan ini fict lemon pertama Rae. Jadi mohon review dan kritiknya yang mendukung. Gomenne kalau kurang hot, masih pemula xp

* * *

><p>Sebastian sedang menuangkan suatu minuman ke dalam cangkir milik Ciel. Ciel mencium wangi minuman tersebut. Baunya aneh, dan dia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Lalu, dia melihat ke dalam cangkirnya. 'Minuman' itu berwarna putih dan kental.<p>

"Silahkan diminum, _bocchan_." kata Sebastian sambil menunduk.

Ciel pun mencicipi minuman tersebut. Manis...ah tidak. Manis dan nikmat. Ciel seperti melayang ke langit ke 9 (?) Akhirnya Ciel pun bertanya kepada butler andalannya tersebut.

"Sebastian, minuman tadi apa? Krim?"

"Tebakan anda meleset, _bocchan_."

"Susu kental manis?"

"Masih jauh, _bocchan_."

"Kalau begitu, apa itu?" Tanya Ciel penasaran.

"Rahasia saya."

"Sebastian, aku penasaran. Ayolah Sebastian~" Kata Ciel sambil memasang _puppyeyes_.

"Maafkan saya bocchan, tapi saya harus merahasiakannya." Kata Sebastian dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"SEBASTIAN, INI PERINTAH! BERITAHU AKU APA MINUMAN TADI!" Perintah Ciel.

"Apa saya harus memberitahukan anda? Tapi anda jangan menyesal, _bocchan_." Kata Sebastian dengan _evilsmile_.

"Ayolah Sebastian~ aku akan _stripping_ dengan kostum kucing lho~" Kata Ciel dengan kitteneyes (?)

"Hhh" Sebastian mendesah. "_Bocchan_, itu sebenarnya...air mani saya." Kata Sebastian sambil _evillaugh_ dan memasang tampang mesum. Lalu ia menarik Ciel ke lantai. Dia mencium Ciel dengan hawa nafsu.

Sebastian langsung membuka baju atasan Ciel. Dia langsung melihat puting Ciel. Walaupun dia terbiasa melihat puting Ciel, tapi kali ini dengan hawa nafsu, jadi dia melihatnya dengan 'sudut pandang' berbeda. Diemutnya puting kanan Ciel, dan dimainkannya puting kiri Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah.

"Hhhh…mmhh…Sebastian!"

"Ya, _bocchan_?"

"I…I…I want…mmmhh…I want more!" Entah kenapa Ciel ingin sekali melakukan 'itu' bersama Ciel.

Sebastian menyeringai. Dituntunnya Ciel ke kamar tidur terdekat di _Manor_ yang luasnya berhektar-hektar tersebut. Dibaringkannya Ciel, lalu dirantainya tangan Ciel ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Hhh…ahhh…S…Seb…Sebastian…!" Ciel terengah-engah.

"Sabarlah, _bocchan_. Bisakah anda membuka pakaian yang 'menempel' dikulit saya?"

"D…dasar bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku adalah majikanmu! Kau tidak pantas memintaku untuk hal ini! Lagipula, lihat, tanganku di…" Belum selesai Ciel berbicara, Sebastian telah mengulum bibir Ciel. Ciel tetap teguh pada pendiriannya (?)—tidak akan membuka mulutnya. Namun, Sebastian telah mengambil langkah. Digigitnya bibir bawah Ciel. Ciel pun langsung membuka mulutnya. Sebastian langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Di_explore_nya langit-langit mulut Ciel. Di'hitung'nya jumlah gigi Ciel dengan lidahnya. Dan mereka pun berperang lidah, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Sebastian. Ciel terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen. Sebastian segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Ciel.

"Hh…hh…" Ciel bernafas terengah-engah.

"Silahkan dinikmati, _bocchan_. Ini baru saja dimulai." Kata Sebastian dengan _evilsmirk_. Ketakutan Ciel semakin menjadi-jadi. Ciel meronta-ronta. Gemerincing rantai menambah rebut suasana.

Dibukanya celana Ciel dan juga dalamannya, sehingga tidak tersisa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah.

Ciuman Sebastian pun turun ke belakang leher Ciel. Diciumnya leher Ciel. Lalu dia gigit dan hisap leher belakang Ciel, sehingga meninggalkan tanda bercak kemerahan di leher porselen Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah (lagi) dan mengikuti permainan Sebastian.

Dimainkannya puting Ciel untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, berbeda dengan pertama kalinya, kali ini puting kirinya yang diemut. Dimainkannya puting kanan Ciel, sedangkan dicium dan dijilatinya puting kiri Ciel. Ciel mengerang kenikmatan.

"Nah, _bocchan,_ anda menikmatinya bukan?"

"Aku…aku…aaaargh!" Tiba-tiba, Sebastian memberikan 'kejutan' bagi Ciel.

Diubahnya posisi Ciel menjadi _telengkup_. Diciumnya bagian punggung Ciel. Lalu dia gigit dan hisap punggung Ciel, sehingga meninggalkan tanda.

"It's show time!" Kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

Dijilatinya seluruh jari tangan kanannya. Keringat Ciel turun dengan derasnya. Dimasukkan jari pertamanya dengan perlahan-lahan ke dalam lubang milik Ciel.

"S…seb…hhh…SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian menikmati teriakkan Ciel. Dimasukkan jari keduanya. Teriakkan Ciel semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu, dimasukkan jari ketiganya.

"_Bocchan_, ternyata anda benar-benar masih perjaka ya. Lubang anda sempit sekali." Kata Sebastian (masih) sambil menyeringai.

"_URUSAI_! Kau…hhh…mau…hhh…aku…hhh…batalkan…hhh…lagi…hhh…kontraknya, hah…rrrgh, S…Seb…hhh…Sebastian?"

Sebastian langsung melanjutkan permainannya. Dimasukkannya jari keempatnya. Lalu jari kelimanya.

"Dan terakhir, hadiah menyenangkan untuk anda, _bocchan_."

Dimasukkannya kejantanan miliknya kedalam lubang milik Ciel. Ciel langsung meronta-ronta dan mengerang. Gemerincing rantai mengikuti alur rontaan yang dilakukan Ciel. Lalu dikeluarkannya. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang-ulang.

"S…Ssh…Sebastian...le…le…lebih…ce…cepat!" Kata Ciel terengah-engah.

Dan Sebastian pun menuruti permintaan Ciel. Dia langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi. Dia masukkan dan keluarkan lagi dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dan dimasukkanya kembali, hingga kejantanannya menyentuh 'tujuan'nya. Setelah sampai di prostat milik Ciel. Ciel mengerang sangat keras. Dia telah mencapai _klimaks_nya. Kasur tempat mereka 'bermain' pun basah oleh air mani milik Ciel. Ciel terkulai lemas, berharap ini berakhir dan Sebastian membuka ikatan rantai yang mengikat tangannya. Namun, tetap saja sia-sia. Ingatlah seberapa besar hawa nafsu yang dimiliki oleh 'seorang' iblis.

"Ayo _bocchan_. Sekarang giliran anda untuk menikmati."

Lalu, Sebastian duduk di tempat tidur. Dibukanya rantai yang mengikat tangan Ciel. Ciel segera bernafas lega. Namun, pederitaannya belum berhenti disitu.

Sebastian menuntun Ciel untuk duduk dibawah tempat tidur, menghadap ke Sebastian.

"Nah, _bocchan_, sekarang giliran anda untuk bermain. Peganglah kejantanan saya, lalu mainkan sesuka anda."

Ciel akhirnya menuruti permintaan _butler_nya. Dia genggam kejantanan Sebastian, lalu dia goyang-goyangkan. Setelah dirasa cukup, dimasukkan kejantanan milik Sebastian ke dalam mulutnya. Sebastian pun langsung mengeluarkan air mani miliknya di dalam mulut Ciel. Ciel pun kembali merasa sensasi yang dirasakannya saat meminum 'minuman' buatan Sebastian. Ciel segera menelan sebisanya, namun ia hanya bisa menyemburkannya. Setelah itu, ia terkulai lemas di lantai. Sebastian segera mengangkat Ciel ke atas kasur.

"_Aishi Teru, Bocchan!_" Bisik Sebastian lirih. Ciel tak bisa berkata-kata.

"_Bocchan? Panggil lah nama saya._" Samar-samar Ciel mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sebastian.

"Se…Se…Sebastian…" Kata Ciel terbata-bata. "_Aishi Teru, Se…Sebastian…"_ Ciel pun terkulai lemas di kasurnya. Sebastian segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rrrrgh, Se…Sebastian…!" Ciel berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Ya, _bocchan_?"

"Ini perintah! Kau…kau harus merahasiakan kejadian tadi malam!"

"Baiklah, _bocchan_!"

"Terutama dari Elizabeth dan keluarganya!"

"Tentu saja, _bocchan_."

Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar denting pisau dan garpu yang menemani sarapan pagi Ciel.

"_Bocchan_?"

"Ya Sebastian?"

"Apakah anda sudi melakukan hal itu lagi?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya.

"URUSAI! Tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Ciel.

"Tapi…anda mengakui bahwa anda mencintai saya, bukan?"

BRUSH! Ciel segera _blushing_. Pipinya terlihat merah merona.

"Ya…ya…diamlah kau, Sebastian!" Kata Ciel sambil melanjutkan sarapannya pagi itu.

**O...O...Owari? xp**


End file.
